The Journey
by UA
Summary: Like the title says...it's (life) a journey. Shuis, ET, Kayguel, and Juvy included. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters I write about (with the exception of the children). They belong to JER and NBC.  
  
This is an old one. Hope you enjoy it. : )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
  
  
It was in all the newspapers. Her disappearance. The revelation that she had been kidnapped. The failure to bring her home alive. The father's pain glorified. The husband slighted as if he was at fault.  
  
He couldn't escape it if he tried. He didn't want to escape it. He desperately searched his soul for answers. "Why?" was first and foremost on his mind. She was no longer Harmony's wealthy princess, although their small family did well enough on his detective's salary and the money she brought in from her freelance photography jobs.  
  
No. She'd given it all up for him. She made him the happiest man on earth when she married him five years ago. And she made him an even prouder Papa when their daughter was born three short years ago. He broke down in tears at the thought of their daughter who still cried every night for her mommy, though she'd been missing three months, presumed dead for two.  
  
He was consumed with guilt. She'd brought up the subject of having another child after dinner one night shortly before her disappearance. The idea appealed greatly to him, but things were a little tight lately. She sensed his hesitation and was hurt, he knew. They'd spent much of their remaining time together alternately fighting and not speaking. With regret, he realized they'd never made up.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Theresa and Miguel felt really connected to their little niece. They knew exactly what it felt like to lose a parent at a very young age. They vowed to help Sheridan live on in her young daughter's heart. Luis's wounds were simply too raw now to give her what she needed.  
  
Luis worked longer hours now than ever. He loved his daughter dearly, but Lily's blond curls and once-sparkling blue eyes were too reminescent of her mother. Luis was having a hard enough time accepting that she was gone. He was gradually getting there, but he still didn't know how he'd ever make it without her.  
  
He dreamt of her every night. The day they met. Their first tango. New Mexico. Their first date. Their second date at the pool hall. That imposter fiasco. His chasing her to Paris and saving her from those French thugs. The joy on her face when he finally admitted he loved her. The indescribable happiness he felt when she said it back. Discovering the amazing feeling of waking up with her in his arms.  
  
He remembered well the day he proposed. Their wedding. Honeymoon in Spain. The day he learned she was pregnant. Lily's birth, first steps, first word. Such precious memories. Then he'd remember their increasing fights in the last weeks before her disappearance, and all his happy dreams became nightmares. He'd wake up to find her side of the bed empty and cold. He'd climb out of bed and make his way to Lily's room and watch his baby sleep ready to soothe any and all her nightmares. Offer what little comfort he could in his own broken state.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Alistair Crane glared at his son when he suggested they leave the child with her father. Though he held no special affection for the child, he refused to let anyone of Crane blood be raised in such conditions.  
  
Admittedly, she had Lopez-Fitzgerald blood coursing through her veins also, but he was certain if he got the child under his roof, he could erase any vestiges of her lowly Lopez-Fitzgerald existence away. He'd mold her in the Crane family image.  
  
Hopefully, he'd succeed better than he had with Julian, Sheridan, or Ethan. He'd make her into his own image. Prepare her to rule the Crane family dynasty. Make her heart immune to any fits of conscience and make her the ruthless heir he desired.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
The tears came far less freely and with much less frequency than they had in the beginning. Losing all hope of being rescued, she set her mind to taking care of herself. She dared not incite him to further extremes. She had another life to consider. It wasn't only about her.  
  
She lay her hand protectively over her belly and thought of Lily. And Luis. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered trying to carefully broach the subject of more children with Luis. Things were tight, and she was worried about his reaction so she decided to gently ease him into it.  
  
She tried to convince herself he hadn't meant to react so negatively, but his reaction hurt her deeply nonetheless. To think Luis didn't want this new baby shattered her. They fought ceaselessly, and the tension in their little house was unbearable the days before her real nightmare began.  
  
She never got the chance to tell him about the baby. He, along with everyone else, thought she was dead thanks to a carefully orchestrated plan. Her hopes of escaping, of seeing her sweet little daughter, and most of all, Luis, diminshed daily. Only her determination to bring her child safely into the world kept her going.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
She wasn't the same beautiful, vibrant woman he'd dreamt of making his own for years. Sure, she was still physically beautiful. But the light in her eyes was slowly fading. He couldn't admit defeat. He would not give up. She'd be his. And with time, she'd forget her old life.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
  
  
Luis came home to a horrifying scene. They were taking his baby away. The only part of Sheridan he had left. And there was nothing he could do. He regretted not taking their warnings seriously. They were taking her away, and he had to go to court to fight them.  
  
This couldn't be happening. Tears of anger and desperation flooded his cheeks as Sam and his mother restrained him from ripping his screaming daughter from the social worker's arms as she carried Lily to the car and strapped her in securely. His heart broke into a million pieces as the car pulled out of the drive and out of sight.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ethan was furious with his so-called family. How could they do such a thing? Take a child from the only parent she had left. He had to help Luis get her back. Even if it meant single-handedly taking on the almighty Crane family. A family he was ashamed to call his own.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ivy watched in disgust as the caring, concerned faces sported by both Alistair and Julian disappeared the moment the maid showed the social worker the door. Julian held the distraught child at length as if she were infected with the plague and called Marie back into the room.  
  
Ivy ignored the harsh looks both Julian and his father gave her and took the little girl in her arms as she dismissed Marie and climbed the stairs to the room prepared for the child. Sheridan's old room. She took Lily over to the window seat and sank down into the pillows rubbing soothing circles on the baby's back and whispering comforting words of nonsense.  
  
After nearly an hour, Lily's desperate hold relaxed, her heartbreaking sobs quieted. Ivy knew she'd finally slipped into an exhausted slumber. Careful not to wake her, she carried the little girl to the bed and gently dressed her in an adorable pink and white pajama set brought from her home.  
  
Lily's tinyness and innocence touched Ivy and reminded her of Sheridan so many years ago. She'd failed Sheridan then. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Somehow, someway, she'd make things right and get Lily back to her father where she belonged and away from the evil Crane family.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
Lily, like Ethan before her, became Ivy's reason for living. She trusted Ivy and only Ivy. Once, Ivy had clandestinely met Pilar and Luis in the park with the beloved little girl. Their reunion was heartbreaking. Their separation was devastating.  
  
Luis had to pry little Lily's arms from around his neck. Tears covered all their faces as the meeting came to an end. They agreed it would be best not to send Lily mixed signals or for her to experience being ripped from Luis's arms again. Ivy promised to take care of her and remind her everyday how much her father and grandmother and aunt and uncle loved her. And her mommy up in heaven.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
But her mommy wasn't in heaven. Far from it, actually. Of course, he knew about the baby now. She was over six months pregnant and showing. It was a relief, really, that he knew. His first reaction was, as she expected, anger. But acceptance soon replaced the anger. And Sheridan found his madness went beyond all she had ever imagined.  
  
In his eyes, this baby was their baby. He dementedly detailed all his plans for "their bundle of joy" and her in the prison that had become her home. Fear for her ultimate safety and that of her unborn child were what kept Sheridan in line. She couldn't risk anything happening to her baby.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ethan poured all of his energy into getting Lily back to Luis. He was doing it for Pilar, Luis and the family, and Lily, but most of all he was doing it for his beloved aunt Sheridan. The pain she'd suffered at his father and grandfather's hands had been more than enough. He wouldn't stand by and let them do the same thing to another innocent. With his mother's help, he was working at taking the Crane empire down, if need be.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Eve had never liked Ivy Crane, but for once, she was glad for her existence. She obviously adored Lily, and Eve knew Pilar and Luis took some consolation in the fact that she was there for their little angel. If only things hadn't turned out so badly.  
  
Luis and Sheridan were the happy couple six months ago. Now, Sheridan was dead, and her evil family had, in a move she surely would have fought until her last dying breath, taken her daughter away from Luis and his family. Eve had thought Julian possessed a heart somewhere in his being, that deep down he cared for his sister, but she guessed she was wrong. He was too much of a coward to go up against his domineering father. He'd never taken responsibility for any of his family's wrongdoings.  
  
She told Ivy to continue her efforts to bring Lily out of the shell she had retreated into the last few months. They didn't want to lose the child to her sadness.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sam was just as worried about Luis. Losing Sheridan was devastating. Losing Lily took away one more reason to live. Everyday, Luis stared at the picture of Sheridan and Lily cuddled together smiling into the camera as if it would bring them back to him. Meanwhile, Ethan worked feverishly on getting Lily back from the Cranes. Sam could only pray that he succeeded. 


	2. Chapters 5-8

Chapter Five:  
  
  
  
For the first time in months, she felt a little thrill of hope. He'd taken her to a clinic for a check-up on the baby. He'd been forced to leave her alone when the doctor ordered him out of the exam room. She tried with as few words as possible to give an impression to the doctor of being held against her will. The nurse noticed her agitation and thinking she was frightened about the exam, tried to calm her. Sheridan tried to tell her with her eyes what was wrong, but with no effect.  
  
The exam over, the doctor allowed him to come back in, and he immediately went to her side and grabbed her hand despite her pulling away. The doctor was completely oblivious, but this didn't go unnoticed by the nurse. Sheridan's sad eyes haunted her for the rest of the day. She didn't notice the paper in her pocket until she got home much later that night, and it fell to the floor. The words printed there made absolutely no sense, but for some strange reason, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. She put it in her old jewelry box thinking someday she'd figure the message out.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
She knew she'd find him there. He visited her memorial almost daily and just talked to her. About anything and everything. But most of all, how much he missed her and his anger at himself for letting her family take their daughter away. She wanted desperately to console her son, but she knew right now he wouldn't accept her comfort because of his pride.  
  
She'd never hated anyone in her entire life, but she despised Julian and Alistair for taking Lily away just because they could. She prayed to God Ethan found something, and soon. Lily deserved to be with the family that truly loved her. Somehow, she had to find a way to reunite her son and her granddaughter. She couldn't bear to think of Lily being raised in that cold, loveless house.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ivy was so worried. She'd went into Lily's room to check up on her in the middle of the night and found her with a soaring temperature. Not waiting to call the hospital herself, she gathered Lily's feverish little body in her arms and bolted downstairs in her robe. She nearly ran out the door that way, but Marie reminded her of her state of undress.  
  
Handing Lily to Marie, she rushed upstairs, threw some clothes on, and raced down the hall only to be met by Julian. Ignoring him, she descended the stairs and took Lily from Marie again. Ivy was surprised to note concern on Julian's  
  
face. In answer to his unspoken question, she tersely said, "I'm taking her to the hospital. She's burning up." She was greatly relieved when the chauffeur opened the door, led her to the limo, and helped her in with Lily.  
  
On the seemingly endless ride to the hospital, Ivy asked Charles to call Pilar, Luis, and Eve. Then, she rushed inside the emergency room with Lily and ran to the nearest doctor. He immediately took Lily from her and told her to wait in the waiting area. Ivy sat down and tried to steel herself for whatever may come. Fate had been particularly cruel to Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald in the last several months. This, of all things, he didn't need.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
An hour later, Ivy sat in the waiting room joined by Luis, Pilar, Theresa and Miguel, Ethan, Eve, T.C., and Grace and Sam. Even Julian was there. No appearance was made by Alistair, Sam and the others noted. A lot of people loved this little girl.  
  
Eve got up to check up on Lily's condition again. Luis and the others anxiously looked on. Finally, she came back and gave them wonderful news. Lily's fever had broken. It was just a viral infection.  
  
They were admitting her for overnight observation. Mainly because she was dehydrated. She could have visitors but not everyone at once. Julian surprised everyone with his suggestion that Luis go first. Off Ivy's astonished look, he replied, "I'm not completely heartless," and walked away without another comment.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Luis never left Lily's bedside. Deciding they needed the time alone, Ivy went home. She had to talk to Julian. Put an end to this. She loved Lily dearly, but she belonged with her father. And she knew, deep down, Julian felt the same way. It'd take much convincing on her part, but maybe, she could convince him to act against his father. Just this once. There was hope for her husband after all. He had a heart buried in there somewhere.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Julian did still possess a heart, but his cowardice kept it in check. He was fearful of Alistair Crane. His very own father. And with very good reason. He knew the lengths his father would go to to get what he desired for whatever selfish reasons. His father truly was heartless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
  
  
Linda Whitman couldn't rid herself of the haunted, pleading look in the blond's sad eyes. The message made even less sense. It didn't matter, anyway, because she would probably never cross paths with her again. But she wondered about the baby. It couldn't be more that two months away from delivery. She pushed all thoughts of the young woman out of her mind. She had a lot of packing to do. She was visiting family in Harmony.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sheridan desperately missed her family. She longed for Luis's comforting arms and Lily's sticky kisses. The hope that the nurse at the clinic would somehow come to her rescue had all but died out. She despaired at the thought of that madman raising the baby she was carrying. Would her nightmare never end? What had she done to deserve all this? No one person should be made to suffer so much in one lifetime.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Linda couldn't believe she let herself get talked into this, but she dearly loved Paulie, and she had to admit, she was a little curious about the man who'd so influenced her nephew. Influenced him so much, Paulie wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a law enforcer. This Luis guy must be pretty special.  
  
As soon as she saw him, Linda decided he was a winner. In the looks department. He also happened to be a very nice, if a bit sad, young man who clearly held Paulie in just as high esteem. They chatted for a while and were about to take their leave when Linda spotted the photo on the young man's desk, and instantly all the pieces fell together in her mind's eye. But before she could tell a soul, she fainted dead away.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
She woke to see her nephew's concerned face and that of the Detective Lopez- Fitzgerald. When Luis mentioned getting a doctor, Linda stopped him by asking to see the picture on his desk. Confused but curious, Luis did as she asked. No more than a minute later, Linda's suspicions were confirmed, and she proceeded to tell a stunned Luis about her run-in with Sheridan. His doubt at first was evident, but it was obvious he very much wanted to believe.  
  
Telling him about the hastily scribbled message did the trick. She watched his handsome face pale as he digested all she'd said. She swore to him she was not lying, and he sent Paulie to get Chief Bennett, who she repeated the whole story to. Linda went home feeling proud of herself for possibly bringing such a lovely young couple back together.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
When Luis told his family this, Miguel and Theresa practically jumped for joy. Pilar was a little more skeptical. If everything Luis had been told was true, Sheridan was still being held by a madman. Luis told his brother and sister to keep the information under wraps until he had more concrete evidence. They agreed and went off to visit friends.  
  
Once they were gone, Luis turned to his mother, and she could tell he had left out a majorly important detail. Biting back a sudden sob, he said, "There's one more thing, Mama. The nurse. Ms. Whitman. She said something else.  
  
Sheridan was pregnant, Mama. She was pregnant before she disappeared. She never knew I was sorry for those terrible fights we had. She probably thinks I didn't want this baby. Not after what I said to her in those final days. How could I, Mama? How could I hurt her that way?" Pilar said nothing, only pulled Luis into her arms and let him cry.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was better physically. But emotionally? Being kept away from her father was slowly killing the little girl's spirit. And Julian was becoming more and more fed up with his father's cruelty and selfishness.  
  
He could care less about the child. Even less than he had for Sheridan. Julian racked his brain for possible solutions to this awful situation. He wouldn't stand for yet another member of his family to be emotionally abused by the almighty Alistair Crane.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sam hoped for Luis's sake it was true. That Sheridan was really alive. They had to find her soon. By Ms. Whitman's estimations, she was due fairly soon. It was bad enough Sheridan was being held by a madman. He couldn't live with the possibility of what the creep might do to an innocent, defenseless baby.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Ivy was starting to believe Julian wasn't so bad after all. He'd slacked off the liquor as of late and taken to spending more time trying to bring his darling little niece out of her shell. But Ivy feared what Alistair had in store for them. Especially since Julian was becoming more and more open in his defiance of Alistair's wishes. Things didn't look good at all.  
  
Ivy's blood ran cold when she saw the devil himself in the study. Talking in a deceptively caring manner to his young granddaughter. But Lily was amazingly perceptive for such a young child. She sensed the evil in her grandfather, and even from the doorway, Ivy could see her little body visibly shrinking away from Alistair with every step he made in her direction.  
  
Where was Julian? Ivy wondered. He'd promised to look after Lily while she was out. Something was terribly wrong here, and she had to find out just what. But not before she called Sam. She had a feeling the Harmony P.D. needed in on this. Barely concealing her terror, Ivy dialed Sam at the station. Before she could say a word to Sam on the other end, though, she heard an ear-splitting scream. Lily's scream. And she dropped the phone in her haste to get to the child. It was much worse than she could have imagined.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sam started to hang the phone up in exasperation when he recognized Ivy's voice screaming and pleading on the other end. And Lily. Screaming as well. Sam frantically motioned Luis to his side and told him to get his weapon and tell the other officers. Something big was going down at the Crane Mansion, and Ivy definitely needed help.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ivy was torn. Torn between going to Julian who lay in a bloody heap on the floor or going to rescue Lily from a gun-wielding Alistair. She decided to try to keep a calm head and try to convince Alistair to get medical attention for his son since he was in the most dire need of help.  
  
She started begging and pleading with Alistair as Julian slowly bled to death on the floor. She knelt beside Julian her hands on the wound to his chest trying to staunch the blood flow. Julian's eyes fluttered open, and he weakly touched his hand to Ivy's tear-stained cheek and gasped, "Save her Ivy. Save her from that monster..." and lost consciousness.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sam and Luis and nearly half of the police force of Harmony had arrived at the Crane Mansion just moments before. With no time to waste, they burst through the front door and raced inside to the study. Sam's face blanched as he took in the scene.  
  
Julian lay lifelessly on the floor with Ivy kneeling by his side covered in blood. Alistair Crane stood a few feet away clutching a terrified Lily with a gun trained on Ivy. Sam briefly glanced at Luis and noticed the horror etched on his face. The scene before them was a horrible nightmare come true.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Alistair knew the end was near. He wasn't getting himself out of this one. But, he could rest easy knowing he'd ridden himself of his two imbecile children. He figured he had nothing to gain by keeping the child. She'd be dealt with someday down the line.  
  
As for Ivy, watching Julian die before her very eyes seemed to be quite enough. As if in slow motion, Alistair practically launched the child at her father and raised the gun to his head boasting that the secrets surrounding Sheridan would die with him. Before anyone could think to stop him, Alistair pulled the trigger. 


	3. Chapters 9-12

Chapter Nine:  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later the mansion was still crawling with cops. Alistair's body had been taken to the morgue. Julian, miraculously, was not dead at all. But very close to it. Ivy was at the hospital with Ethan anxiously awaiting word on his condition.  
  
Luis was also at the hospital having Eve look at Lily to make sure she was okay. Sam lowered his head in his hands and sighed. Today had been a heck of a day. It made him realize, once again, how precious life really was. Seeing Alistair hold that gun on Ivy made Sam realize that he would never get that woman out of his heart, no matter how hard he tried. But, and a big but, he had a family to think of, a family that he couldn't abandon-- nor did he want to. He decided right then and there he was going to go home and let them know how much he loved them. Especially the kids.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Pilar watched as her son gently tucked his daughter into bed. Lily had finally closed her eyes, but only after gaining her father's word that he would be close at all times. Her son had his daughter back. Now, all he needed was his wife and unborn child, and things could get back to normal. Well, close to normal anyway.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Theresa held Ethan as he cried ceaseless tears about his grandfather's cruelty. Their friendship had only grown stronger these past several months, and Theresa felt Ethan needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
She knew Ivy would offer him comfort if she was able, but she was taking Julian's condition much harder than anyone else had ever imagined she would. Though Julian was unresponsive and in a coma, Ivy refused to leave his side for a moment. Theresa prayed Julian'd survive. He'd proven himself worthy of her prayers.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
With Alistair out of the way, Ivy gave the Harmony P.D. free rein with their investigation into Alistair's part in Sheridan's disappearance. She knew Julian wouldn't mind. She just wished he would wake up. Every moment that passed with him still in a coma left her with less hope and more regrets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
  
  
She could tell something was wrong from the look on his face. Something was going on. Something very important. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for her and her baby yet.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
He tried not to let the panic show on his face, but it was useless. Without Alistair's help, it was only a matter of time before they were found. But it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. The baby was due anyday now.  
  
The walls were closing in on him, and his desperation was building. He had to get to someplace more private so he could organize his thoughts without Sheridan's penetrating stare. He told her he needed some air, and in his carelessness, left his coat hanging across the back of the chair. With his cell phone inside.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Harmony, Sam was closing in on Sheridan's whereabouts. Luis was working feverishly by his side, as were several other officers. They heard Silvano swear then exclaim in an astonished voice, "Chief, Luis, you guys are never going to believe this."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
It didn't escape Sheridan's attention that he left his cell phone in his haste to leave. When she figured adequate time had passed for her to do what she had to, she reached in the pocket with a feeling of trepidation. What if it was a trap? Still, it might be her only chance.  
  
From memory, she dialed a well-known number. With growing disappointment, she listened to the phone's ring. No one was answering. She was about to give up when the childish voice that visited her dreams answered breathlessly. Barely holding back her sobs, Sheridan said, "Lily, baby. It's your mommy. I've missed you so much."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Pilar was coming in the door with an armful of groceries when she heard Lily squeal, "Mommy!" and then burst into tears. Shocked, Pilar dropped the bags and crossed the room in an instant to take the phone from her sobbing granddaughter set on dispelling this cruel trick.  
  
She almost fainted when she heard the hurried words of "Don't hang up. It's really me. Sheridan. And I need your help." Pilar turned to Lily and told her to get Grace from next door and tell her to call Sam immediately.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sam and Luis reached Luis's home in record time, but Sheridan was already gone. Pilar turned her tear-streaked face to Luis and said, "Mijo, we have no time. He's got her."  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
  
  
Luis felt so helpless. Unable to do anything to save or find Sheridan. He was frustrated beyond belief. And more worried than ever. Mama had told him and Sam about Sheridan's obvious terror and his unmistakeable anger. They had to find her. Unable to stand it any longer, he grabbed his keys and flew through the front door. His heart would lead him to her. It had to.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sam had a couple of guys tail Luis to keep him out of trouble. The guy was so torn up right now, Sam hated to think what he might do. Right now they were trying to get a trace on the phone Sheridan had used. It was imperative they get to her before he did something dangerous.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Grace hugged Pilar as they waited with bated breath for more news about Sheridan. Lily was in the kitchen with Theresa, Miguel, Kay, Charity, and Jessica. They were trying desperately to distract the observant little girl. But obviously it wasn't working, thought the ladies, when Lily streaked across the living room and into Pilar's arms.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sheridan couldn't hold back the tears. She'd finally talked to her baby, Lily, for the first time in months. And to Pilar. But Luis hadn't been there. He was out searching for her. She prayed he found her soon because she desperately needed his help.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to forget his cell phone. When he came back and found her on it, he yanked it from her hands and slapped her hard across the face. As soon as he saw the shocked, terrified look on her face, he couldn't believe what he had just done, but he squashed his regret down. They were closing in on them, and there was no time.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Luis was driving aimlessly toward the location Linda Whitman had treated Sheridan at when his cell phone rang. What Sam told him next had his heart beating wildly. They had traced the call to a place just miles from where he was now. Ignoring Sam's pleas to wait for backup, Luis shut his phone off and raced to save his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
  
  
He was so mad. And desperate. In all the months he'd kept her captive, she'd never seen him so furious. She was backing away from him when she felt the first pain. The pain must have been broadcast clearly over her face because his eyes lost some of their anger. The look in his eyes was now full-fledged panic.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
He didn't know what to do. Sheridan was in labor, and her water had already broken, so there was no time. He couldn't call for help for obvious reasons. He did the only thing he could think of--he left her to escape outside. And ran smack into the last person he ever expected or wanted to see about two miles away from the cabin. Luis. Anger made him powerful, and he got in one quick punch before Luis had him on the ground.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Luis was furious and scared at the same time. He punched him back and knocked him to the ground. A fight ensued that lasted several minutes before Luis had had enough and yelled, "Where is she? Tell me where she is. If you so much as touched one hair on her head, Hank, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you. Tell me, Hank."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Hank grinned a maniacal grin and said, "You'll never find her. Even if you do, it'll be too late. You hear me? Too late I tell you!" Brandishing a gun similar to the one in Luis's holster, Hank said, "Kill me and you'll never find her. Follow me, and I'll just lead you farther and farther away from her. Your choice, buddy." Smirking in victory at Luis's look of defeat and lowering of hands, Hank said, "I knew you were smart," and disappeared into the night air.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Back in the cabin, Sheridan was more scared than she'd ever been in her entire life. Hank had left her, and she knew he wasn't coming back. No one was coming to her rescue. She was going to give birth to her baby in the middle of nowhere with no medical attention. And the pain was excrutiating. Tears streamed down her cheeks as another pain, much closer and more intense than the last, hit her, and she let loose a blood-curdling, guttural scream.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
He froze in his tracks when he heard the scream. It was her. He just knew it was her. And she was, quite obviously, in severe pain. Redoubling his efforts, he raced in the direction the horrible scream had come from.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Sheridan prayed to God for strength with each passing contraction. Sweat beaded her forehead and trickled down to join the tears on her cheeks. She was beyond exhausted and getting weaker as the minutes passed. The pain made her delirium so thick she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or notice another presence in the room until she felt familiar arms embrace her and the voice she loved more than anything in the world. 


	4. Chapters 13-16

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan's eyes fluttered open as she heard two very dear and familiar voices speaking close by. Smiling, she opened her arms, and her little golden-haired angel launched herself at her and hugged her so tight she had difficulty breathing.  
  
Then she reigned kisses all over her face, and Sheridan couldn't help tearing up. She'd missed her baby so much. Over Lily's shoulder, she mouthed, "Thank you" to Luis and squeezed his hand. The love clearly shining in her eyes made him love her all the much more.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pilar smiled as the nurse held her new grandson up to the viewing window. He was a beautiful child and reminded her so much of Luis as a baby. Except for his blue eyes. But somehow, Pilar knew, her grandson would have his father's eyes. It's just a feeling she had.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Luis smiled at the scene before him. His gorgeous wife was nursing their beautiful son while their adorable little daughter petted her brother. Sheridan had such a look of contentment on her face, it warmed his heart.  
  
Reluctant to break up this beautiful scene, Luis quietly made his way over to his family and sat in the chair beside Sheridan's hospital bed. He looked to Sheridan with tears in his eyes and kissed the comforting hand she offered.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It took much pleading, but Luis finally convinced Lily to go home with Pilar. It was even harder to convince Sheridan to let the nurse return the baby to the nursery. She finally relented when Luis promised to accompany the nurse down the hall.  
  
Luis followed her wishes and picked his son up to carry him back personally, and with a tearful goodnight from Sheridan, he was off. Outside the door, he met someone he felt really indebted to--Ivy. He started to inquire of Julian's condition but was stopped by a shake of Ivy's head. Instead he said, "Meet your nephew."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
When Luis finally returned to Sheridan's room, after making sure his son was safely ensconced in his crib, Sheridan was already fast asleep. With regret, he noticed the tear tracks still visible on her face. Taking her hand in his, he gave her a gentle kiss and settled down for another nightly vigil at her bedside.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sheridan watched him, still sleeping awkwardly in the too small, stiff hospital chair. She loved him so much. She didn't doubt his feelings for her or for Lily, but she wondered how he really felt about their son. He wasn't planned. They really couldn't handle it financially, not yet.  
  
Was he a burden? With disgust, she chastised herself for thinking such thoughts about her precious baby. Sure, she believed Luis loved him. Who wouldn't? But she still remembered their arguments many months before. And though she knew for a fact Luis loved his son, she couldn't erase his hurtful words, unintentional though they may be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Luis plopped down at his desk and sighed loudly. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked over at Sam, who sported a knowing smirk. The amusement clear in his voice, Sam asked, "Rough night, Luis?" Luis answered, "We've only had Ryan home for two weeks, but I've gotten only an average of two hours sleep a night. He's nothing like Lily was. The kid never sleeps. He's wearing us all out. Especially Sheridan. Lily asked if she could go back to Aunt Ivy's if he never stops crying." Sam looked at Luis with sympathy and said, "Ouch, Man. That bites." Luis soon changed gears, though, and proudly told Sam, "But I wouldn't have it any other way. Sheridan and the kids--they're my life."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sheridan hugged Pilar in gratitude as soon as she opened the door. She was slowly going insane. Ryan had finally fallen asleep after crying incessantly for hours. Lily was quickly losing all patience with her instant baby brother. And Luis was practically a zombie. She was about to drop from sleep-deprivation herself. She couldn't fathom how Pilar did this- -five times--and promptly told her so. They shared a good laugh and went into the living room to spend some quality time together.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ivy kissed Sheridan's cheek on her way out of the room. Sighing, Sheridan took the seat Ivy had vacated and began what had been a daily ritual for almost two weeks. She took Julian's hand and just talked. Never about the bad memories. Only the good. And just like their last several meetings, Sheridan ended with a plea for her big brother to wake up and a kiss to his forehead. Then she left to get Ivy, who was outside discussing Julian's condition with Eve. Sheridan offered Ivy a consoling hug and Eve a small smile and left to return home to her family. And relieve Pilar of her babysitting duty.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
She returned home to find the whole family there. Theresa, Miguel, Pilar, even Luis. Lily was in Luis's lap telling him all about her trip to the park with Miguel--and Kay. Miguel's cheeks visibly reddened at the mention of Kay's name. Theresa got a knowing smile on her face and poked Miguel in the ribs. Soon they were embroiled in a goodnatured shoving contest, and Lily's giggles filled the room as Pilar looked on in amusement.  
  
Sheridan started laughing herself and turned to see Luis. Luis's face held carefully concealed panic. As to what, she was confused, until he said, "Everybody be quiet. We don't want to wake up the BABY, do we? These are the first peaceful moments I've had in my house since we brought him home." Theresa and Miguel instantly ceased their play, and Lily's giggles gradually died down. Luis went to look at Sheridan and ask about Julian, but she was gone. And so was his mother.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pilar could tell Luis's off-the-cuff remark had hurt Sheridan the moment it left his mouth. And she had her suspicions as to why. Sheridan did her best to hide them, but her tears were not unnoticed by Pilar. Pilar started to speak but decided against it with a shake of her head. Instead, she opened her arms wide and held Sheridan as the tears flowed unchecked from her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Whispering reassurances, she hugged her tightly. Sniffling, Sheridan pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes, kissed Pilar's cheek, and turned to look at her son sleeping peacefully in his crib. Pilar squeezed her hand and returned to the living room where Luis and Miguel were avidly discussing sports and Theresa was drawing with Lily. She needed to have a talk with her son. But she didn't want to breach Sheridan's trust. She only hoped they could work this out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa was lost in thoughts about her brother and Sheridan when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around only to find herself staring into Ethan's amused blue eyes. Slightly embarrassed at her jumpy reaction, she tried to cover by asking about Julian. Ethan's eyes lit up when he said, "I have wonderful news. Father's awake!"  
  
Overwhelmed with happiness for Ethan, Theresa flung her arms around Ethan's neck and pecked him on the lips. Ethan looked at her in surprise then slowly leaned in to give her a slower, more meaningful kiss. Theresa and Ethan got so caught up in the kiss they were oblivious to everyone else at the Book Cafe. They didn't notice Whitney and Chad walk in with Pilar, and they were visibly shocked to see them as soon as they came up for air.  
  
Whitney and Pilar had the same skeptical faces from years gone past, but Chad sported a knowing grin. His thumbs up sign and "It's about time!" sent Theresa and Ethan into slightly embarrassed laughter. Theresa looked at Ethan and caught the question in his eyes but decided now was not the time or the place. But, there would be a time. It'd been a long time coming. A long time indeed.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Luis grasped Sheridan's hand in his right hand as he drove home. Sheridan's visit with Julian tonight had been quite emotional. A lot had happened, and they were starting anew. As were, it seemed, he and Ivy. Luis never thought he'd live to see the day. Luis had the whole world in his hands, but something he couldn't pinpoint kept him from complete happiness. He was determined, though. He'd do anything to make his family happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Ryan was two months old now, and finally, he'd begun to sleep at least part way through the night. For this, Luis was extremely thankful. He was beginning to think he'd never get to sleep again.  
  
But now, another problem was plaguing Luis. Sheridan. She seemed more distant than ever. She never let him get too close. He wanted to have what they had before Hank took her. He was beginning to wonder if they'd ever get back to that point again.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pilar watched in amazement as Ivy helped Julian with his physical therapy. She was early, but maybe that was a good thing. Sheridan was right. There was a change in Julian.  
  
He was more vulnerable in his weakened condition--more human. She'd been prepared to refuse Ivy's job offer. After all, she'd vowed she'd never go back working for the Cranes. But it was a whole new ballgame now.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
She winced as she heard the door slam, and Ryan's cries began a minute later. Their fights were becoming increasingly nasty. They'd escalated for the past four months. She tried, but she didn't know how to make things better.  
  
She loved him more than ever. She didn't know if it was enough anymore, though. She didn't know much of anything these days. She soon joined her son in tears. At least Lily hadn't been here for this latest fight. It'd been the worst one yet.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ivy smiled as she watched Julian, Theresa, and Ethan play with Lily. Things were going well in the mansion. Julian was gaining strength almost daily-- returning to his old self. A better self, in fact. And her son was deliriously happy, thanks to Theresa.  
  
They'd been dating over three months and were so in love it warmed Ivy's heart. And Pilar's. Pilar's fears had been put to rest when Julian voiced unanimous approval for the relationship. The only thing not so good now was Luis and Sheridan's marriage.  
  
By all accounts--Pilar's, Lily's, even Sheridan herself--it was being put to the test. Ivy had faith in Luis and Sheridan's love, though. If she and Julian could start over, goodness knew Luis and Sheridan were going to make it through this rocky patch in their marriage. They just had to. 


	5. Chapters 17-20

Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Luis shocked the entire community of Harmony by moving back into Pilar's house with her and Miguel. Theresa and Ethan had rented their own apartment. Nobody could believe it had come to this. Luis and Sheridan were the perfect couple. Death couldn't separate them. Pilar prayed they'd find a way to work things out. Thanksgiving and Christmas were coming up. Everything had to be worked out by the holidays.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Eve watched in concern as Sheridan broke down in tears during Ryan's check- up. She asked a nurse to keep a watchful eye on Ryan and Lily while she tended to Sheridan. Lily looked terrified. Frankly, Eve was a little scared herself. Things were really looking bad. Sheridan wasn't doing so well. She was an emotional mess. She didn't need to be alone, but she wouldn't let Eve bother Pilar, and she wouldn't hear of her calling Luis.  
  
Thankfully, Miguel, Kay, and Simone dropped by to see if Eve wanted to grab some lunch, and Eve convinced them to take Lily and Ryan to the park while she saw that Sheridan made it home safely. She was prescribing a sedative and didn't think Sheridan could handle the kids right now. It took everything she had to convince Sheridan to take the sedative. She finally promised she'd look after the children herself, so Luis and Pilar wouldn't find out how distraught she was.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kay watched Miguel in awe. He was so good with Lily and Ryan. She was so lost in her thoughts of their own future children, she didn't hear Simone until the third time she said, "Kay?!" Finally, she turned to Simone with an absent-minded, "Mm?" Simone repeated once again, "Luis and Sheridan sure make beautiful children. It's so sad they're having problems right now. After all they've been through." Kay agreed with Simone saying, "They'll find their way back to each other. Look at their incentive. Plus, those two love each other more than anybody I know."  
  
And with that, Kay went to take a fussy Ryan from Miguel's arms. Miguel and Simone watched in amazement as Ryan calmed down almost immediately and laid his little head against Kay's shoulder. Simone took one of Lily's hands while Miguel took the other, and they made their way back to the Russell home where T.C. and Eve greeted them.  
  
Kay and Miguel said their goodbyes, and Miguel walked Kay home. Sam watched from the kitchen window as the two shared a kiss goodbye. He smiled as he felt Grace's arms link through his own and wrap around his waist. He nodded his head in agreement as Grace said, "They make a cute couple, don't they?" Then he said, "It just took them, and everyone else in this town almost too long to figure it out."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Eve tried everything she could think of to console Lily and keep her mind off of how sad her mommy was. Not even a visit to Grace's to get some cookies would help. T.C. and Simone weren't having any luck with Ryan, either. He sure was a hot-tempered child. Truly a child of Sheridan and Luis.  
  
He obviously missed his mother, but calling Sheridan was out of the question. She desperately needed the rest. And Eve couldn't go against her wishes and call either Pilar or Luis. But she had one final idea, and she hoped that it worked.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Theresa and Ethan came over right away. Theresa had the magic touch with Ryan. And Lily adored Ethan. They obligingly took the children off of Eve and T.C.'s hands. Simone breathed a huge sigh of relief when Ethan and Theresa pulled out of the driveway. T.C. jokingly said, "Sugar bear, I don't think I'm quite ready for those grandkids, yet." Eve and Simone's laughter rang throughout the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
For once on Thanksgiving, Julian was in a celebratory mood. All his children were home and happy. Especially Ethan. Theresa had his head in the clouds. He and Ivy, dare he say it, now had a "real" marriage--not one of convenience.  
  
And his relationship with Sheridan was truly that of a close brother and sister. He immensely enjoyed the company of his niece and nephew. But, as much as he never fathomed he'd say it, one particularly important person was missing. Luis. Without him, the perfect yet unconventional family gathering was incomplete. Even Pilar was in attendance.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Miguel spent Thanksgiving with the Bennetts. But this time, he was with Kay. Not Charity. Charity and Reese had been unable to make it. Jessica and Noah were home, though, and joined them, Eve, T.C., Whitney, Chad, and Simone in giving thanks for all their blessings. They said a prayer for Luis on assignment in Boston.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pilar couldn't believe it had went this far. Legal separation. And by messenger no less. The least Luis could do was have the guts to do this in person. He was giving up without a fight. Leaving Sheridan and the children without truly going to the line for them. Sheridan was beside herself. Pilar was furious with her son. This wasn't like him at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
  
He showed up on her doorstep a week later wanting to see the kids. She started to slam the door in his face, but Lily spotted him before she could and excitedly launched herself into his arms squealing "Daddy!" She couldn't deny her kids their father so she wordlessly grabbed her purse and her car keys and rushed outside. She was gone so long, Luis left the kids with his mother when he left for the station.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The weeks before Christmas passed quickly. Christmas Eve was unusually somber as Luis visited the children for a few hours then left them and Sheridan alone. Pilar, Ivy, Julian, Theresa, Ethan, Miguel--they didn't want to leave Sheridan alone. Luis was going to miss Ryan's first Christmas.  
  
Sheridan fought back tears all night. But, finally, everyone had to go home. The children, thank goodness, had finally drifted off to sleep. Sheridan wouldn't be making Midnight Mass this year. But Pilar promised to keep her in her prayers. With determination, Sheridan set out to make sure Santa visited and made Ryan and Lily's wishes come true.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
An hour after everybody left, Luis showed up on Sheridan's doorstep. He looked as if he had been crying. He crossed the threshhold to Sheridan and wiped her tears from her cheeks and said, "I can't do this anymore. Be away from you and Lily and Ryan. It's killing me inside. I'm not giving up on us, Sheridan. I'm not spending another day away from you guys. I'm coming home. I love you and Lily and Ryan too much to just give up." By now, fresh tears were in both of their eyes. Sheridan threw her arms around Luis's neck and told him "I love you, so very much," before kissing him like she'd wanted to for so long.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sheridan woke up to find herself alone in bed. The sunlight was streaming through the windows, and snow was falling outside. She became overwhelmed at that moment. Had she dreamt last night, or had it really happened?  
  
Just when she was about to panic and tear up once again, she heard the voice she loved so much say, "Look who's awake, Ryan. Mommy. Let's go say good morning." When he got to the bed, he crawled under the covers and handed Ryan to Sheridan with a kiss to his forehead.  
  
He looked into Sheridan's eyes. He could still see some of the worry from a few moments ago. Kissing her gently, he murmured, "Never. I'm never leaving you guys again." He leaned in to kiss her again, when Ryan--spouting baby gibberish--grabbed a handful of his hair. Laughing, Sheridan carefully pried Luis's hair from Ryan's chubby little hands. Luis took Ryan from her as she got up to check on Lily. Luis carried Ryan into the living room where the Christmas tree was with a whole bunch of presents underneath it.  
  
Minutes later, Sheridan came in with Lily in her arms. Lily was crying saying Santa hadn't brought her what she wanted most. Quietly, Luis snuck up behind Lily, and when he got a step away from her and Sheridan, he asked, "What's that, baby? What did you want most?" Lily's heartfelt "Oh, Daddy!" gave him the answer he was seeking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa was so excited. This was her and Ethan's first Christmas as a couple. She had a big surprise for him. She was happy but nervous at the same time. She was just bursting to tell him.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ethan was so anxious about his own special present to Theresa that he didn't notice her excitement. He checked his pocket one more time. This was one present she wasn't going to find under the Christmas tree.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Simultaneously, they began to talk after opening all the presents under the tree. "Theresa..."  
  
"Ethan..."  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Theresa, will you marry me?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan."  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes a thousand times yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
Ethan swept her into his arms and twirled her around before setting her safely down on her feet. He opened up the box, got down on bended knee, and asked her once again.  
  
This time when she answered yes, he slipped the beautiful diamond engagement ring on her finger. He had tears of happiness in his eyes as he held her hand to his face and laid his cheek against her stomach imagining what their baby would look like and how beautiful Theresa would look on their wedding day. It was the happiest Christmas either had experienced. 


	6. Chapters 21-24

Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
  
Julian and Ivy looked happier than Pilar had ever seen them. Their phone call had surprised her. They'd invited her family, along with the Bennetts and the Russells, to Christmas dinner at the Crane Mansion. As a special thank you for their kindness regarding the situation with Sheridan and the children, and in hopes of cheering them up.  
  
  
  
Knowing, that for once, it was a heartfelt gesture, Pilar and Miguel accepted, and Miguel managed to convince Kay and her family to come, too. Pilar was puzzled over Luis's disappearance. Surely he wasn't working. Maybe being alone was too much for him. She didn't know, but she resolved to try her best to lift Sheridan's spirits when she saw her.  
  
  
  
She got the shock of her life when T.C. and his family actually showed up in a gesture meant to rid themselves of the bad blood between the two families. T.C., Sam, and Julian were actually carrying on a civilized conversation. It was a great effort on T.C.'s part, Pilar knew. Ivy, Eve, and Grace were also chatting. Kay and Miguel were caught up in each other and didn't even notice anyone--not even Simone. Whitney and Chad were discussing life in New York  
  
with Amanda. Noah and Lauren really hit it off. And Drew had his eye on Jessica.  
  
  
  
Pilar anxiously awaited Ethan and Theresa and Sheridan and the children's arrival while her mind drifted to Luis's whereabouts. At that moment, Theresa and Ethan walked through the door. There was something peculiar about their behavior that Pilar couldn't pinpoint. Something different. She didn't have time to ponder what was so strange before she got the second great surprise of the still-young day.  
  
  
  
First, Sheridan walked in with Ryan adorably bundled up, and she was about to ask where Lily was when she caught sight of Luis walking up the entranceway with Lily in his arms holding a brand-new kitten proudly. Overcome with emotion, she hugged Sheridan fiercely then Luis and said, "True love always wins."  
  
  
  
  
  
With a grand fluorish, Julian lifted his glass to propose a toast. After a rousing speech, everyone raised their glasses to their lips. Just then, a shriek sounded from Whitney's lips followed by the exclamation, "Theresa! Is that what I think it is?" Put on the spot, Theresa looked at Ethan then at everyone in the room and said, "Yes it is, Whit. Everybody, this morning Ethan asked me to marry him, and I said yes."  
  
  
  
Congratulations filled the room, and again a toast was made. This time by Ivy. Julian interrupted by saying, "Theresa, dear, why are you not drinking your champagne?" Everyone looked on in anticipation while Ethan and Theresa exchanged glances once more. This time, Ethan spoke, "We weren't going to say anything yet, but everyone, we're expecting a baby." Julian looked at his son in great pride and congratulated Theresa on making him and Ivy and Pilar grandparents. Now their two families shared an even stronger bond.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Ethan pulled nervously at his collar. Today was the day. The day he made Theresa his wife. Valentine's Day. The beginning of forever. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He just was. He loved Theresa. So much. And he couldn't wait to be her husband and a father to the baby that they would have soon. But, this was an awesome responsibility. He couldn't live with himself if he somehow let her down. He started to tug at his collar again but was stopped by Luis's hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Luis laughed inwardly at the terrified look on Ethan's face. In mock anger, he said, "You're not getting cold feet now, are you Ethan? Having doubts about marrying my sister? Well, I ought to..." Ethan rushed to reassure him otherwise, not catching on to the insincerity of Luis's threats. He got all bent out of shape. The look of confusion on his face when Luis burst out laughing was priceless. Luis soon had him laughing at old tales about his extreme nervousness when he married Sheridan. He assured Ethan that his feelings were normal. He'd be worried if he didn't feel a little nervous.  
  
  
  
Pilar smiled at she saw how well the two men were getting along. She remembered a time when they couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other. Preferably, not even in the same town. Things certainly had changed. All because of the love they felt for Sheridan and Theresa. She was still smiling as she knocked on the door to the room where the girls were helping Theresa get dressed.  
  
  
  
Sheridan opened the door and hugged her immediately saying, "Pilar, you're going to be so proud. She looks so beautiful." Pilar released Sheridan from her hold and looked down to Lily who held her basket full of flowers like she was all-important and praised her on her beauty and what a good job she was already doing. Lily flashed her a mega-watt smile and hugged her waist. Then, Pilar laughed as she saw Ryan peeking at her from behind Sheridan's legs. She picked him up and kissed his little cheek, causing him to giggle-- quite loudly.  
  
  
  
She squeezed him tight before letting him back down so that he might join his sister who was now hugging Kay tightly around the neck. Kay was one of Ryan's favorite people. Pilar felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. She gasped at the beautiful picture Theresa made. Her little Theresita was all grown up. So lovely. Tears filled her eyes as she held her at arms' length and said, "Oh, Mija. You look...you look..." Theresa smiled brightly and said, "It's okay, Mama. Thank you." Then she leaned in to embrace her mother. Pilar pulled back, cupped Theresa's cheek in her palm, and said, "Theresa, your father would be so proud if he could see you." "You really think so, Mama?" "I know so."  
  
  
  
Whitney brought the emotional moment to a halt by clearing her throat. "I hate to interrupt, you guys, but it's almost time." With those words, everyone gave Theresa quick hugs and left the room. Paloma and Whitney were the last to leave, and Theresa took one last look in the mirror. She didn't see her reflection as it was now. She saw the young girl that had loved Ethan from afar for much of her life. The young girl who never gave up her dream. Not even when she grew to a woman and realized Ethan would be hers only if he wanted to be. The young woman who had been contented to just be Ethan's friend. If that's all he wanted. The music played in the background as she remembered the girl she had been. A soft knock sounded at the door, and she turned to see Luis standing there with an appreciative smile on his face. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah, Luis, in just a minute." He left to wait outside the door, and Theresa turned back to the mirror, to her younger self, and whispered "Goodbye." Then she joined her brother and took his arm as he led her down the aisle to her future.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan nearly lost her balance as Lily raced past her squealing at the top of her lungs, Luis in hot pursuit. Now wasn't the time to be engaged in an impromptu game of tag with their daughter. Especially when she was carrying Ryan's birthday cake in her hands. She was proud to admit she'd made the cake all by herself. Well, Pilar had helped a little. Okay, a lot. But Luis didn't marry her for her culinary skills.  
  
  
  
With a grand fluorish, she set the brightly frosted cake down in front of her son. Just out of his reach. The little guy was dangerous when armed. Luis came up behind her, Lily dangling sideways in his arms giggling wildly. She turned around and glared at her husband. You'd think he was the one turning a year old today. Luis immediately set Lily down, but his eyes still twinkled and a grin threatened to steal over his lips. Lily scampered to where Ivy sat and crawled into her lap.  
  
  
  
Julian sat beside Ivy, obviously bored out of his mind. He shrank back in horror when Lily handed him a party hat identical to the one now resting atop her golden curls. He put forth an admirable effort, really he did. But he didn't stand a chance. Lily came from stubborn stock. Kay snapped picture after picture of Julian in his little party hat. The grimace on his face was priceless, and Ivy couldn't control her laughter.  
  
  
  
Miguel did the honors of lighting the single candle, and they all laughed as Ryan's big brown eyes grew impossibly wider. He grew quite disgruntled when he discovered the cake was beyond his reach. Sheridan knew her son. He was just dying to sink his hands into it. Luis linked his arms around her waist and chuckled. He, too, knew exactly what was on his son's mind. That little gleam in his eyes was unmistakeable.  
  
  
  
Theresa led them in a round of "Happy Birthday," and Ethan encouraged Ryan to blow out the candle. It wasn't happening. He was too far away. Sheridan warned, "Ethan, don't do it. You don't want to do that. Nooo!!!" as Ethan pushed the cake closer to Ryan, and her son dove wholeheartedly into the cake. Pilar covered her face in her hands as Sheridan rushed to salvage the cake before it was too late. Ivy smirked at her sister-in-law's lost cause while Julian roared with laughter beside her. "Oh, Man!" Miguel exlaimed as Kay shook silently beside him. "Ethan!" Theresa scolded, before bursting into laughter herself.  
  
  
  
Sheridan and Ryan were at a standoff. Neither was backing down. Lily squealed in delight when her brother dropped a fistful of the cake down the front of her mother's dress. By this time, everyone was losing it. And no one was trying to help. Sheridan pleas of "Ryan! Somebody, anybody, give me a hand here!" fell on deaf ears. Luis--at his little boy best--grabbed a handful of cake and advanced on his wife. "Luis, no! You wouldn't. Luis, I warning you. Lu..." He shoved his handful in Sheridan's open mouth to shut her up. The spoils from the war that ensued took hours to clean up, but the image of Julian Crane engaged in such a childish activity was worth it for everyone there. Kay had the pictures to prove it. Her personal fave was a shot of Ivy smearing the remainder of the cake across Julian's face. He so hadn't expected that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
  
  
Pilar wrung her hands nervously and looked at the clock on the wall opposite her. Her baby girl had been in labor for hours now, and still her grandchild had not made his or her grand entrance. Whitney had arrived from New York half an hour ago, and her presence gave Pilar comfort. Theresa would be thrilled to know her best friend had been able to make it.  
  
  
  
Ivy grabbed one of hands and squeezed it, giving her a bright smile. Pilar smiled back at her, thankfully. Sheridan and Luis sat in the far corner practically howling over Kay's collection of pictures from Ryan's birthday party almost four months ago. Julian's discomfort only added to their pleasure. Pilar shook her head as she saw Julian offer Kay a wad of cash to destroy them, and chuckled to herself when Kay gleefully refused. Miguel watched in amusement in the background.  
  
  
  
Finally, when it seemed she could wait no longer, Ethan appeared before her holding a small bundle in his arms. He was grinning from ear to ear. Kay and the others rushed over to crowd around him. Pilar, Ivy, and Whitney rose from their seats and peeked at the blinking newborn in Ethan's grasp. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my Nicholas Crane. My son." Julian slapped Ethan on the back proudly.  
  
  
  
Sheridan said, "Oh, Ethan. He's beautiful. I think he's got your eyes." She playfully punched Luis in the ribs when he muttered in a condescending tone, "Sweetheart, Ryan had blue eyes, too. All babies have blue eyes when they're born." "You just wait and see, Buster. He's going to have Ethan's eyes. I can tell." Whitney laughed when she saw Luis roll his eyes behind Sheridan's back. Ivy said, "You know, Sheridan. I think maybe you're right." Smirking at Luis, Sheridan triumphantly said, "See. Two against one."  
  
  
  
Miguel jumped in, "Okay, you guys." Kay smiled at Ethan and asked to hold the baby. Pilar, Sheridan, Luis, and Whitney exchanged knowing looks as they watched Miguel watch Kay with the baby in her arms. They all oohed and aahed over Nicholas until the nurse came and told Ethan it was time to take him to the nursery. Then they went to congratulate Theresa on her beautiful son. 


	7. Chapters 25-28

Chapter 25  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years later...  
  
  
  
Miguel anxiously paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room for word on Kay--and the baby. He prayed for both of them's well-being. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost either of them. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Luis, Mama, Theresa, Sheridan, and Ethan come rushing through the door together. Just seconds behind them were Grace and Sam. Thank goodness Eve had had the lucidity he had lacked and called their families. It was more than he could handle at the time. Simone had also been contacted.  
  
  
  
He crumpled in his mother's arms when she asked what had happened. Finally, he was able to compose himself enough to tell them about the accident. They were out shopping for the baby. A favorite pasttime. Kay, in her seventh month of pregnancy, tired easily, and they decided to stop for lunch at the Book Cafe. They had a nice time despite having a goodnatured argument about what to name the baby. Beth even got in on the fun giving her own suggestions. And they talked some more before Kay suggested they visit some friends. With a quick kiss, Miguel left her to get the car telling Kay to wait inside. Kay hated being coddled so she ignored Miguel's request and followed.  
  
  
  
Miguel had already crossed the street to the car before he noticed her. He couldn't help but smile. It was typical of her not to take orders. And he told her so. She laughingly agreed, "You betcha. I'm not an invalid. I'm just pregnant, Miguel." Then, out of nowhere, a beat-up blue Honda came barreling down the street. There was no time. Her screams of "Miguel!!!" echoed in his brain and the look of panic in her eyes would be forever etched in his memory. The driver didn't even slow down. Witnesses and onlookers had crowded around in concern, as Miguel hurried to Kay's now broken body.  
  
  
  
He cradled her in his arms until the ambulance came. They had to pry her from his iron grip. Beth had come to his aid, offering to drive him to the hospital. He was in no shape to do it himself. She was getting him some coffee from the lounge this very moment. He was so relieved his family were here to support him now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
  
After what seemed like days, but was, in all reality, only a few hours, Eve came to give them news on Kay's and the baby's conditions. The baby had to be delivered two months early via emergency C-section. Though small and plagued by problems with the lungs and other possible undiagnosed complications, the baby was clinging to life. Kay was also fighting for her life. They'd stopped the most urgent threat to her life--the internal bleeding. But Kay also suffered a nasty blow to the head that caused swelling to her brain. She was still unconscious. In a coma.  
  
  
  
At this news, Grace started sobbing. Theresa and Sheridan went to her and offered solace while Sam bent his head in defeat. Luis gripped Miguel's shoulder tightly as Pilar questioned Eve, and they learned that the longer Kay stayed in a coma, unresponsive, the more bleak the outcome. Ethan grabbed Miguel's other arm to steady him as he absorbed this news. They were all so immersed in their grief they nearly forgot about the baby until Grace brokenly asked Eve, "Where's the baby, Eve? I want to see her. I need to tell my baby how beautiful her baby is when I visit her. I need to do this, Eve. Please." Eve told her and the other immediate family to follow her. They were going to meet Baby Girl Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam held his daughter's hand as he told her how beautiful her baby daughter was. Luis had finally been able to convince Miguel to go home, shower, and rest. It'd been three days since the accident. Kay was still unconscious while the baby gained strength daily.  
  
  
  
They were taking shifts staying with Kay and visiting the baby. In fact, Simone was due in Kay's room in about five minutes. Sure enough, Simone came walking through the door, Eve alongside of her. Sam hugged her tight and left her alone with Kay while he went to talk to Eve about his daughter's and his granddaughter's conditions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace smiled as she spotted Sheridan just outside with Lily and Ryan. With the nurses' permission, they were allowed to come inside and meet their new cousin. Lily was in awe of the baby's tinyness. Ryan was just in awe at seeing a baby.  
  
  
  
Grace and Sheridan laughed softly when Lily said, "You have to hurry up and get strong, cause I can't wait to play with you. It'll be nice having another girl cousin. Not anymore pesky boys like Ryan and Nicky. Ugh!" Ryan just stuck his tongue out at his sister, and Sheridan informed Grace they better leave before one of her children's infamous squabbles broke out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
Sheridan and the kids ran into Ethan and Nicky at the park. They were going to the zoo, and Nicky excitedly asked, "Aunt Sheri, can Lily and Ryan come to the zoo with me and Daddy? Please, Aunt Sheri." Sheridan looked at Nicky's adorable little face. For added effect, Nicky stuck his bottom lip way out, and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
Then she looked into the expectant eyes of her own children. Lily's crossed fingers didn't escape her attention. And Ryan decided to adopt Nicky's pout thinking it couldn't hurt to pretend to be a perfect little angel. But angel her son was not. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I don't know..." Ethan grinned at her torture of the children. He knew Sheridan was a softie at heart. "Please, Mommy," Lily pleaded, and Ryan chimed in with "I promise not to get in trouble for the whole day." Nicky just stuck his lip out even further and pinned her with his blue gaze. "Okay," she breathed, and all at once she had three very happy children hugging her for dear life.  
  
  
  
Ethan promised to take great care of them, and told her they'd be meeting Theresa later that afternoon. Sheridan kissed him on the cheek after saying goodbye to all the kids, and thanked him for his invitation for her, Luis, and the children to join them at the Lobster Shack for dinner. She promised to ask Luis when she saw him at the station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luis was pulling double shifts trying to locate the person that had run his brother's wife down. Sam spent every moment not at the hospital in the station himself. This person deserved to pay for their cowardice and crime.  
  
  
  
But Luis, like all his other family members, was exhausted, and when Sheridan walked through the station's doors and invited him to take a walk along the wharf, he jumped at the chance. He said bye to the guys and offered his beautiful wife his arm. She beamed at him as she took it, and they left the police station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked hand in hand to the site of so many of the great happenings in their history. Not all of them good. When they got to the railing overlooking the harbor, Luis pulled Sheridan to him and gave her a repeat of the kiss they shared all those years ago. When they broke apart for air, Sheridan rested her forehead against Luis's and breathlessly said, "Wow. What was that for?" Caressing her cheek, Luis replied, "Because I love you, so very, very much," and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner at the Lobster Shack that night was postponed as they got the call they had all been waiting for. Kay had woken up. With Simone and Miguel by her side. Eve had examined her and found her to be in satistactory condition, and that afternoon Kay was introduced to her daughter. It was a wonderfully happy occasion.  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh! They're coming," Theresa whispered. "Hide, everyone. We don't want to ruin the surprise." Julian rolled his eyes. This was so ridiculous. If he didn't have a soft spot for Kay, there was no way he would be doing this. Of course, he'd never admit it to the girl. He scowled at Ivy as she pulled him back behind the sofa. Good God. They were hiding like children.  
  
  
  
Lily giggled from her hiding spot. This was her idea of fun. She couldn't wait to see Aunt Kay's face. She yelped when Ryan accidentally stepped on her foot. Sheridan diverted disaster by slipping each of her hands over her children's mouths, and Luis pulled them apart. Luis didn't understand why they were throwing a surprise welcome home party. A welcome home party. Fine. But a surprise party. If Angel was anything like Ryan was, he knew he'd need some aspirin. Soon.  
  
  
  
Jessica and Noah stood beside them, holding their breath for their sister's arrival. Sheridan chuckled to herself at Nicky's breathless anticipation. He was so much like his mother when it came to these types of things. Theresa and Ethan were having a hard time quieting him. He was so excited, and he kept asking questions. Simone and Whitney grinned at Theresa's failed efforts to calm him down. She finally succeeded just as the front door slowly began to open. As soon as Miguel flipped the light switch on, they all yelled "Surprise!"  
  
  
  
Luckily for them, Grace was the one holding Angel in her arms, and she knew all about their plans. The look on Kay's face said it all. She was crying and smiling at the same time. She looked to Miguel who sported a huge grin and punched him when she realized he was in on the surprise. "Oh, you. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Miguel laughed and said, "Then, it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" Sam smiled at all the people gathered in the living room to welcome his baby girl home. Pilar stood beside Grace wearing a similar expression on her face. Kay scanned the room and saw all the faces of her loved ones, and started crying again. "You guys are all so wonderful."  
  
  
  
Ryan came bounding from his place beside his sister and launched himself into Kay's arms. Kay laughed as she hugged him back and told him how much she had missed him. Lily walked up to Grace and peered at her baby cousin. Jessica hugged Kay and goodnaturedly scoffed, "Angel, Kay. Somehow that doesn't quite seem fitting for a child of yours." Noah joined the hug and said, "Well, she is a little miracle, sis. I think it suits her." Sheridan and Luis, Ethan and Theresa, and the rest of the guests crowded around to admire the dark-haired sleeping beauty. Miguel was every bit the proud Papa. Pilar sighed in contentment. She was so glad that each of her children had found happiness. It had been a long and difficult journey, but they had never given up hope. She said a silent thanks to God for all her blessings, then went to join the rest of the family as they posed for the first of many photographs. Photographs that she would forever cherish. 


	8. The Christmas Miracle

The Christmas Miracle  
  
  
  
  
  
She'd never forget that Christmas. All her Christmases were memorable. But Christmas that year was especially so.  
  
That Christmas, a miracle took place. That Christmas, she met her best friend. Her baby sister.  
  
It all happened one Christmas Eve...  
  
  
  
"Sheridan," Pilar admonished, "you shouldn't tire yourself so. Kay and I have everything under control, and Theresita and Ethan are on their way. Go rest, Mija." Indignant, Sheridan opened her mouth to argue, promptly closing it when she saw the look on Pilar's face. She'd known and loved Pilar all her life. And she could definitely tell when she meant business. Oh, she meant business alright. Heaving a long-suffering sigh and grumbling under her breath, Sheridan waddled out of the bustling kitchen. Barely missing the smiles exchanged between Kay and Pilar.  
  
  
  
Lily grinned at her as she looked up from the masterpiece she was busily preparing her beloved aunt Ivy. She tucked a stubborn blond curl behind her ear as she said, "What's wrong, Mom? Grandma kick you out of the kitchen again?" Sheridan cast an icredulous glance her nine-year-old daughter's way. Lily just giggled saying, "It's all Dad's fault you know. I heard him tell Grandma to MAKE you rest and not take no for an answer." Sheridan's eyes widened. Why the nerve of that man! When was Luis going to stop treating her like a china doll? She was just pregnant. For goodness' sake!  
  
  
  
Lily hid her smirk from her mother. That wasn't all Dad had said, but she didn't want to start WWIII here. Finished with her task, she admired her handiwork for a moment, then tucked it away in a safe place until Aunt Ivy and Uncle Julian arrived. She couldn't wait 'til they got here. And Aunt Theresa, too. She smiled as she listened to her mom rant and mumble under her breath about her father. Her parents "disagreements" were legendary in this town. Even more widely known was their love. She was so lucky. She had the greatest parents in the entire world, she thought as she snuggled into her mother's warm embrace on the sofa where they anxiously awaited everyone else's arrival.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, they heard an unmistakeable voice outside the front door. Lily smiled at her mother, and in unison, they exclaimed, "Nicky's here!" Sheridan laughed as the five-year-old burst through the door ignoring both his parents and raced into her outstretched arms crying "Aunt Sheri!" She waved away Theresa and Ethan's apologies over her nephew's little shoulder. She listened attentively as Nicky excitedly told her all about the snow and the snowman he and Ethan had made and making snowangels and Santa and his reindeers. All in one breath. His big blue eyes were wide with wonder at all the wonderful things he had done. Ethan watched his little son in amusement. He was so much like Theresa. Lily got up to help her aunt Theresa with her sleeping cousin. Little Emily's dark blond hair peeked out from the blanket Theresa had her wrapped in. Niece and aunt talked softly as they carried Emily back into the bedroom to join her partner in crime. Angel was down for the count, too.  
  
  
  
With each new ring of the doorbell, more guests arrived. And the cozy little house was filled with merriment. Christmas dinner was wonderful, and everyone had so much to be happy about as Pilar said grace. After dessert, they all gathered around the warm fire as Luis and Pilar took turns telling the children the story of Jesus' birth so long ago. Nicky listened raptly and grew impatient with every interjection Ryan made. Angel was curled in Miguel's arms, her dark eyes glued to her uncle and grandmother. Kay had her arms wrapped about them both. Ethan grinned at Luis's valiant attempts to answer all Nicky's questions. Theresa sat beside him holding Emily who was more content to pull her mother's long dark hair. Sheridan sighed in contentment as she stroked Lily's long blond hair from her face and smiled at Ivy. Her eyes locked with Luis's across the room, and she got lost in their depths. He stole numerous glances her way throughout the rest of the story. They were oblivious to the picture they made. Two people more in love with each passing year.  
  
  
  
A little while later, a noise sounded outside. The sound of Santa and his reindeer. Sheridan nearly fell over with mirth when she recognized the face behind the white beard. Only Ivy laughed more. Lily arched a blond eyebrow at "Santa" when she sat on his lap and ran through her long list of Christmas wishes and Luis hugged Sheridan to him as he grinned at the look in Julian's eyes. Stranger things had NOT been known to happen, Pilar thought as she smiled at her former employer. Who ever would have thought the mighty Julian Crane would be dressed in the famous red suit sporting the white beard, the whole works. Ethan couldn't contain his laughter. And Kay made Julian turn six different shades of red when she sat in his lap holding Angel and expressed all her Christmas wishes with a huge smile on her face. Everyone laughed until they cried. Luis was still laughing when he caught sight of the grimace on his wife's face as she clutched her stomach. Forcing a smile on her face, Sheridan said, "Don't mean to interrupt here, but I think it's timmmmmmmmmmeeeee!"  
  
  
  
Eve met them at the hospital and hurried Sheridan and Luis to the delivery room. "Grandma," Ryan asked, "Is Mommy going to be okay?" Kay rushed to assure her little buddy before Pilar had a chance with "Yeah, Ryan, your mommy's going to be fine. Just fine. And in a few hours, you'll have a new baby sister or brother. And, it'll be Christmas soon." Ryan sighed with relief then screwed his face up in disgust as he exclaimed, "Ewww! ANOTHER Sister! I don't want another sister. I want a brother. Tell Santa I want a brother!" Kay raised her eyebrows at his reaction and was very grateful then that Pilar took over. Nicky, meanwhile, sat in Santa's lap himself. "Santa, is my aunt Sheri going to be okay? Huh, Santa?" Julian was at a loss for words. But he rushed to reassure his young grandson and ignored the curious looks he garnered.  
  
  
  
Lily held Ivy's hand tightly as she said a silent prayer for her mother. They all waited patiently. Well, not so patiently for news on the newest Lopez-Fitzgerald. All the children were fast asleep hours later when Eve came out into the waiting room smiling widely. She led them to Sheridan's room where she rested with Luis by her side. In her arms, she held the tiniest pink bundle. They all looked on as Sheridan said, "Everybody, I want you to meet the newest addition to this family. Katherine Pilar Lopez- Fitzgerald. Katy. Our own little Christmas miracle." Tears sprung to Pilar's eyes when she heard this. Hugs went around the room. And congratulations. Ryan's protests about a sister died on his lips as he stared, smitten with his new sister with the dark hair and bright blue eyes. Lily beamed at her parents as she whispered to her newborn baby sister in her arms, "Hi Katy! We've been waiting a really long time for you to get here. A real long time. You're the best Christmas present I ever had. We're going to share all our secrets when you get older. And we're going to be best friends." Behind her, her parents kissed tenderly, as the snow gently fell outside. And all was right with the world. 


	9. Lights! Camera! Action!

Lights! Camera! Action!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Katy. You can do it. Come on, sweetie. Walk to Mama," Sheridan encouraged her young daughter. Katy's blue eyes sparkled. A familiar look of determination was on her face. "Sheridan, she isn't going to do it today," Luis said, switching the camcorder off. "Yeah, Mom. She's camera- shy," Lily said with a smirk. "Mom," Ryan whined, " I want to go Uncle Miguel's." "You just want to act all sweet and innocent for Aunt Kay," Lily chided. "Do not!" Ryan retorted. "Do too!" Lily shot back. "Guys!" Luis broke in. "We don't have time for this. Your grandma is expecting us. We're going to be late. What did I tell you two about fighting?" "We shouldn't argue. We should disagree respectfully," Lily supplied. "Hey," Luis said with a proud smile on his face, "you do listen sometimes. You aren't as much like your mother as I thought you were, Lil." His brown eyes danced as he and Lily held their breath. Waiting for the explosion they knew was coming. "Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald!" Sheridan exclaimed in irritation as she brushed by him, Katy tucked in her arms, a smile lighting up her almost toothless face. "I heard that!"  
  
  
  
Luis, Lily, and Ryan burst into laughter behind her as she walked out the door. They couldn't see the huge smile on her face. But she had a feeling Luis knew it was there.  
  
  
  
It took some doing, but finally everyone was loaded in. Kids in the backseat, Katy's carseat between Lily and Ryan. Her in the front seat with Luis at the wheel. One look into his amused brown eyes, and that was it. Her own laughter started and didn't stop until his lips were on hers in a loving kiss. Ryan's "Ewww! You guys are gross!" only cracked her up more. Lily smiled to herself as she watched her dad kiss the tip of her mother's nose. She didn't think they were gross at all. She hoped they'd always be this way. She sighed in contentment as she picked Katy's doll up and handed it to her. She wouldn't mind it at all, she thought during the short drive to her grandma's house.  
  
Ryan was unbuckled and out of the car seconds after Luis cut the engine. "Thanks a lot for the help, Ryan," Luis called after his son. "Luis," Sheridan said, chuckling to herself, "you know he's been looking forward to this all morning." "Yeah, I wonder why," he said with a grin, taking the camcorder from the seat beside her and leaving her and Lily to manage the rest. "Thanks for all your help, Honey. I really appreciate it," she yelled, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
"Lily, Baby," she said, pointing to the bags. "Could you be an angel and get some of those while I get your sister out of the carseat before she gets cranky." "Sure, Mom," Lily replied sweetly. "Thank you, sweetie. I knew I could count on you," she said, cupping one of Lily's soft cheeks in the palm of her hand as she passed by. They smiled at each other a moment, reveling in the brief moment of complete happiness. Then Lily disappeared into the home her father had grown up in, arms full.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Katy!" she said brightly to her littlest daughter who squirmed uncomfortably in the carseat. Her tiny chin quivered. "Oh sweetheart. Mommy's so sorry you had to be stuck in that awful thing. C'mere, Baby," she cooed, unbuckling Katy and hugging her close. "Shhh. Don't cry," she whispered, stroking Katy's dark curls. But it didn't work. Ten minutes in the carseat was too long for Katy. FIVE minutes was enough for her. One big teardrop fell from her big blue eyes. Followed by another. And another. Soon Katy was wailing.  
  
  
  
Sheridan was never so happy to see Pilar as she was at moment. "Here, Mija," Pilar said with her arms outstretched. "Give her to me. I'll see if I can calm her while you get the rest of the bags out of the car. Everybody but Sam is already inside waiting. "Thank you so much, Pilar," Sheridan said with immense gratitude. "You're so good with her." Pilar smiled at her as she gathered the rest of the bags and hurried inside. She stepped into her bustling home just minutes later. Her youngest grandchild in her arms. The sight in front of her was something to behold.  
  
  
  
Ryan sat beside Kay looking up at her with pure adoration written on his face. Miguel and Luis laughed about it in the background. Nicky was proudly showing off his new reading skills to his beloved aunt Sheri. He read everything in sight. Sometimes stumbling over the words quite comically. Lily was glued to Ivy's side. Listening avidly as Ivy told her all about her and Julian's latest adventures. The PG-rated version, of course. Julian glared at his wife as she gloated over the success of a practical joke she had played on him on their last vacation.  
  
  
  
"Lily, Darling, it was hilarious. You should have seen your Uncle Julian. He looked ridiculous. You want to know the best part?" she said, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary—a devilish glint in her eyes. "Ivy," Julian growled, face hid in his hands. "I'm warning you. So help me God, I'll…" He stopped. Aware he had everyone's attention now. "I'll…" he sputtered. "You'll what, Julian?" she asked. Grinning triumphantly. "What'll you do if I show these?" she said, waving a handful of photographs under his nose. Only to jerk them away from his reaching hands.  
  
  
  
He shrank in embarrassment when Kay grabbed the pictures from Ivy's hand. And died laughing. "Really, Jules. I always knew you were a clown, but I never expected to see you dressed in the full get-up. Big red nose. The works. Ivy, however did you manage this?" "Well…" Ivy began. Ready to spill all. "Don't you dare say a word Ivy. Or I'll tell them about your embarrassing little secret. Hmm. I'm sure I have those pictures tucked away somewhere," he warned.  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" Ivy groaned. And did the only thing she could in that situation. Childish as it was. She stomped on Julian's foot and stuck her tongue out at him—like a spoiled brat. "Ouch!" Julian exclaimed, wincing in pain. "What was that for?" "You name it, Julian. When do you not deserve it?" "Mother. Father," Ethan jumped in. "Stop fighting like children." "Ha!" Kay taunted, "I knew it! You're nothing but an overgrown kid, Julian." Sheridan laughed at the exchange. Ivy and Julian bickering wasn't anything new. Neither was the playful banter between Kay and Julian. They all watched the give and take with amusement.  
  
  
  
Until Theresa's voice broke through. "Sheridan!" she yelled from the kitchen where she was helping Pilar and Grace. "I think someone needs a diaper change!" She huffed in annoyance when Luis held his hands up and said, "Sorry. I got the last one. It's your turn, Baby." "Oh, thank you, Luis. You're just so sweet and thoughtful." He smirked at her as she walked past him to retrieve their daughter. Laughed aloud when Theresa met her half-way, nose scrunched up, holding Katy at arm's length. Laughed harder as she stalked past him again, muttering, "Just you wait, Buster."  
  
  
  
Miguel hid his smile so Sheridan wouldn't jump on him as well. She was dangerous when riled up. As soon as she was out of sight, though, almost everyone in the room dissolved into laughter. "Man, that wife of yours is something else, Luis," Miguel choked out. "Yeah, she is," Luis agreed. "So," he said, looking around the room, "I see everybody but the birthday girls and Sam. I know where Sam is. Where are those little tykes?" "Kay," Miguel said, "where's Angel?" "She's with Emily in Theresa's old bedroom playing with dolls." Luis and Miguel looked at each other. Angel was no angel. Neither was Emily. It could only mean one thing when those two were alone together. Trouble with a capital T.  
  
  
  
Their suspicions were confirmed just moments later when Sheridan shrieked, "Oh my God! Theresa! Kay! You have to see this!" She came from Theresa's bedroom with Katy in her arms and two giggling little girls marching proudly in front of her. Wearing some old shoes and clothes of Theresa's. Their little faces covered in makeup. Angel had black eyeliner all over her face. And hot pink lipstick on her lips. And cheeks. Emily had more lipstick in her dark blond hair than on her lips. Blue eyeshadow zigzagged across her forehead. It seemed not much had made it on her eyelids. Sheridan shook with laughter along with everyone else when Angel said to Pilar who stared at them in shock, "But Grandma. We just wanted to look pretty." Grace smiled at Sam's reaction. "Half an hour late and look what I missed. Looks like you guys started the party without me," he said as he scooped his granddaughter up into his arms. Ethan rolled when Nicky muttered to his mother, "Angel and Emily look scary, Mommy." "Nicky. Shhh!" Theresa told him before giggling to herself. Pilar shook her head in wonder. Things were never dull when they all got together. She hid her face behind her hands as Luis approached with camcorder and warned, "Mijo." She hated being filmed. But that tape, the tape of Angel and Emily's birthday party would remain one of her favorites. She always laughed to herself. Luis and Sheridan never were able to coax Katy to walk for the camera. Maybe she was camera-shy. But the rest of her family weren't.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
